Summer Hope
by imangieee
Summary: After Lucy's death, Natsu's world turns upside down. For five years, he stays in his home wasting his life. Even leaving something important behind. After five wasteful years, will Natsu find the meaning of life again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Lucy's death, Natsu's world turns upside down. For five years, he stays in his home wasting his life. Even leaving something important behind. After five wasteful years, will Natsu find the meaning of life again?**

**This takes place eight years after the time skip. So, I'm not really sure how the ending of Fairy Tail would go. Whether something huge happens or if someone died, so I'm just going with what's currently happened now (5.11.12).**

"What should we name it?" asked Nastu. He smiled and softly rubbed his wife's large belly from behind. Lucy leaned back so she rested on her husband.

"It's a bit hard if we don't know the gender."

"Okay then.. what if it's a boy?"

"Then I would name him after you. Though I hope he doesn't act like you though," Lucy muttered the last part. He laughed at the thought. Thankfully, he didn't hear. One Natsu was enough in the world.

"That would be funny if someone's calling us. What if it's a girl?"

"Then I would change your name to a girl's."

Natsu sweatdropped.

"O-Oi, that's-"

"Natsuki."

Natsu remained silent. His expression softened. He smiled. It was a beautiful name with a beautiful meaning behind it. Lucy looked up. Natsu closed his eyes and hid his face on her shoulder.

"Why are you naming our kid after me? There should be some of you in there," he muttered.

"Because I love _you_ most."

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He felt some weight on his head and realized his arm had been there since he had fallen asleep. He groaned and removed his arm. His back and his neck was aching like crazy. He had fallen asleep again. He kicked his legs and knocked down some empty bottles of booze.

He tried his best to sit up. When he felt that his weight couldn't support him, he leaned his back on the wall and raised his knees up. He rested his elbows on his knees with his hands to his head. He pinched his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip. He slammed his fist to the wall behind him.

He had another dream. A memory. He's been having a lot of them recently. All of them were from the times he spent with Lucy. Back when she was still alive. That was over five years ago.

Three years.. or rather ten years after they met, they finally decided to spend the rest of their lives together. By doing so, they got married in Magnolia. The one place they spent their lives together. Their first decision after getting married was getting a home they will live in together.

By Natsu always breaking in to Lucy's apartment, it was as if they were already living together anyway. But Lucy wanted a home that overlooked the whole town. Together, they rebuilt Natsu's home and made it their own where it was big enough for him, Lucy, Happy, and possibly their own baby.

Their wishes came true four months after their wedding. Together, they would decorate the nursery. Along the way, Lucy wished for a home birth in the guild. Nothing would've made Natsu happier.

Natsu shook his head. He slowly got to his feet with support by leaning on the wall. He took a step and paused. There were hundreds of bottles of booze everywhere. The floor was filled with trash and the only spot that was clean was the spot he slept in. He ignored the mess and just slid his feet against the ground to avoid stepping on anything. The house hasn't been clean since Erza's and Wendy's last visit.

The two mages would often visit him once a month to check on his health. They would clean the house and reorganize some of his belongings. That was over a month ago. Meaning, they should be coming in sometime soon.

Natsu managed to get around the mess and end up in the hallway. It was quiet and dark, just like any other day. He walked in the kitchen and made his first stop in the fridge. He looked inside and found it to be almost empty. He hasn't been grocery shopping since Erza's last visit as well. Natsu scrunched his nose when he smelled a hint of raw fish.

He quickly closed the fridge and sighed. It's been five years since Happy left the house and moved in with Wendy and Charles. After Lucy's death, Natsu fell into a state of depression. He couldn't care for the blue cat nor go on jobs. Happy even said he would get aggressive and start throwing things around. Wendy was more than happy to take him in.

Natsu's state of depression only lasted a few years. After that, he gave up on life. He never set foot on the guild ever since nor has he been in any jobs. Being an S-Class Mage, he had a lot of money to spare from his jobs from back then, but now he was running out.

He was startled when heard the front door crash open followed by a few murmurs. He sighed.

"Erza-san! We should have just knocked! This isn't our house, you know."

"Sorry, but the door was locked and he might've been sleeping."

Natsu glared at the two mages when they came in. Wendy blushed out of embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh, you're awake," Erza acknowledged.

"Knocking would've been nice," murmured Natsu.

"I apologize. But we need you for something."

"What could you possibly need with me? I haven't left this house in five years. Go ask Gray."

"It's really important and only you can do it," said the new S-Class Mage. Eight years have passed since they came back from Tenrou Island, meaning eight people in the guild became S-Class Mages since then. Natsu was up first to take the title. The last seven years came out victorious for Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman, Juvia, Freed, and finally, Wendy.

"What do I need to do?" Natsu asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Right now, just get dressed into some decent clothes," said Erza while pushing Natsu to the hall. "Your appearance will give off a bad impression and bystanders might think you're a hobo."

Natsu's eyes widened at what she was trying to say.

"Oi oi! I have to go into town? I'm not going down there!" Natsu protested.

"Please Natsu-san. Get dressed while we clean your house. It's the least you can do," Wendy begged. Natsu furrowed his brows. The sky dragon slayer wasn't little anymore. She grew up to be a beautiful and strong woman fit to be an S-Class Mage. He and Erza are about the same height now and he sometimes forgets she's only twenty years old and still growing.

Natsu sighed and began climbing up the stairs. Erza eyed Natsu until he disappeared from her view. She turned around and cringed when she just now realized how messy the house was. She also noticed the paint outside the house has been fading. They'll worry about the outside of the house some other time. As soon as Natsu finishes getting dressed, they need to leave as soon as possible.

"Erza-san, are you sure what we're doing is okay?" Wendy hesitated.

"It's been five years."

"But Natsu-san hasn't set foot on the guild since.. you know. And I would hate to see his face when he does come back."

Erza sighed.

"He's a grown man. He needs to start working again. It was a mistake leaving him alone here."

Upstairs, Natsu stopped in front of a door. It was opened slightly and just from the small crack on the door, you can see different objects on the ground. Natsu pushed the door open and his vision immediately blurred from tears. He fell to his knees from the sight. He ran a hand through his hair as more tears escaped his eyes.

The room in front of him was the nursery, but it didn't look like a nursery after his rampage in the room five years ago. After Lucy's death, the sight of this room brought nothing but hatred. He ruined everything from the crib, to the curtains, to all the toys they prepared for the baby's arrival.

Even from behind the tears, he could see someone close the door and kneel down in front of him.

"Natsu-san..."

Natsu wiped away his tears. Wendy helped him up and helped him on his way to his bedroom. Wendy gently set him down on the bed and walked in the bathroom. His bedroom was the only room that was left untouched, for Natsu hasn't been in here in years. Lucy's scent filled the room and smelling this scent brought nothing but memories.

"I've prepared your bath and placed some new clothes to the side. If you need anything, please call me."

"Thank you, Wendy," Natsu muttered. Wendy's expression softened. She bowed before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Wendy walked down the stairs to find that half of the floor was already clean.

"Sugoi, Erza-san."

Erza smirked.

"I won't lose to a simple mess like this."

"H.. Hai," Wendy sweatdropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes weren't as visible as before and the smell of alcohol was gone. His hair had grown to where it reached his shoulders, but Wendy gave him a haircut to where he looked like his old self from eight years ago. His appearance looked like his old self again as well. His plain white capri sweatpants and his signature one sleeve vest that went all the way down to his knees.

He chuckled to himself. He remembered how Lucy would always tease him on how it looked like an apron. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Today was the start of a new day. He grabbed his traveling bag from the bed and placed one strap over his shoulder. If he had time today, he might even go on a job just to get away from the city. Whatever the case may be, he had a feeling he'll need it.

He walked down the stairs to find the floor spotless. His japanese styled house was reorganized to when he first built it. Stains were gone and it smelled like cherry blossoms everywhere. He had to remind himself to thank them later.

He walked out of the door to meet his two friends standing a few feet away from the door. Wendy waved to him.

"Hurry up, Natsu-san!"

"Ah!"

Erza crossed her arms as she looked at her surroundings. She gripped the handle of her sword. Every now and then, she could hear the sound of leaves being moved along with a few sticks being snapped. She also felt as if she was being watched. Natsu's and Lucy's house was just outside of Magnolia and you could easily get lost. Not only that, but it was on top of a hill that overlooked the town. You needed to really know where you were going otherwise you'd get lost along the way.

"Erza, are you coming?" Natsu yelled. Erza blinked and returned to her senses. Natsu and Wendy were already far ahead. She let go of her sword and ran ahead. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

**A few facts I need to clear up: When I listed out who became S-Class during the eight years, I listed them out in order. So it goes from Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman, Juvia, Freed, then to Wendy. I know Wendy doesn't look to be fit to become S-Class now, but eight years have passed.**

**And again, I'm not sure who joins the guild after the games.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets. As soon as he set foot in town, all eyes were on him. Some turned to murmur to one another. He avoided them as he walked halfway there, but their stares were as if it were piercing his soul. He hated it. He was used to living alone and having no one around him.

"Natsu-san, how do you like the town?" said Wendy, trying to relieve to awkwardness. "There are a few new buildings since you came down here."

"It looks different," Natsu muttered. One thing he's always hated, change. It would take him months to get used to this new town.

"The places you burned down have been rebuilt," Erza added. Natsu nodded. When they finally reached the front of the guild was when Natsu started to feel most uncomfortable. He hasn't been to the guild in years and he was afraid of what they might think of him. He's always thought of what might happen if he were to come here during his five year hiatus.

Natsu stared up at the building. After redeeming their strength to the country, Fairy Tail took over their old guild and made it as good as new. Even after five years, it still looks brand new. They rebuilt it a bit to where it looks even bigger. Again, Natsu hated it, but he got used to it after a while.

"Don't feel uneasy. Everyone here still loves you," Wendy reassured him. "Ever since you left, Gray-san has been having his fights with Elfman-san, but he says its not the same without you. Even Mira-san says its not Fairy Tail without you."

Natsu sighed and his expression softened. Wendy was only trying to make him feel better. She knew he has been feeling off since they entered the town.

"Thanks, Wendy."

Natsu clenched his fist and moved forward. Wendy looked to Erza with sympathy.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Natsu was taken back as soon as he set foot on the guild. The guild went silent at the sight of him. But the long silence was immediately broken when everyone screamed and went to hug their old friend. Natsu was squished by the many arms around him. There were more members since the last time he came here. The guild looked the same as it did before they left for Tenrou Island. Chaotic and out of control.

Wendy and Erza saw and they both ran to help him, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey! You're killing him! Give him some room!"

Everyone started to back off one by one and Natsu was finally able to breathe again. He smiled and was about to thank the person who saved him, until she gave him her own death threatening hug.

"M.. Mira.."

Erza came to his rescue and pulled Mira off of him. Mira smiled sweetly and held her hands together.

"Okaerinasai, Natsu," she said.

"A.. Ah. Tadaima."

"To have the courage to come back, that's a man!" said Elfman, folding his arms in approval.

"You're _still_ going on about that? I thought we already talked about this," said an all too familiar voice. Natsu turned around, but was patted on his back. "You actually have the guts to show your face back here."

"Gray..."

Gray smirked. He swung his arm down to where Natsu held up his own arm to block him. A smirk grew on his face at the reunion with his old rival. Nothing about him has changed, other than his attire. A unzipped brown military jacket and black pants. If anything, it looks as if he hasn't aged at all.

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran and gave him a life threatening hug similar to what her sister gave him. It was nice for Natsu to know that they had gotten stronger over the years. Lisanna pulled away and grinned. Natsu couldn't help but smile back. Her white hair had grown to where it almost matched her sister's, and her wardrobe changed to that of a more girlier style compared to her average tomboyish style from back then.

"Long time no see," he responded. He was able to reconcile with all his friends in the guild except for one other person.

Natsu stopped in front of a table where sat a blue and white cat. They looked to have grown since he last saw them. It's been years since Natsu has seen Happy, and from what he's heard from Wendy, Happy finally got the courage to ask out his crush. Of course, Natsu wasn't there to congratulate his best friend, but he was still happy to hear.

"Happy..."

Natsu couldn't find the right words to say nor to apologize. He scared him out of his own house. There was no way for him to forgive him now. But his thoughts were answered when Happy came flying in and hugging him.

"Natsu!"

Natsu felt his shoulder start to get wet. His own vision start to blur and he hugged him back. From the table, Charles couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you so much, Natsu!" Happy cried.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

Erza's expression softened at the sight of their embrace. From what she's seen, she decided to wait a little and let Natsu catch up with everyone, then go with the plan she needed Natsu for.

-x-

"Really? Juvia did?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Ah. It was a job that paid two million jewels. I wanted to go with her but she wanted to prove her strength," Gray explained. "Guess I'm stuck watching the kids."

"Lover boy couldn't let go of his woman," Cana snickered. Gray growled. Natsu turned to Cana.

"Where's Gildarts?"

"He's here. He's upstairs looking for a job."

Natsu got up from his seat and headed for the stairs.

"Gray."

Gray turned to Cana with a questioning look.

"Do you think he knows about her?" murmured Cana.

"I think so. But then again he can be an idiot, so probably not."

"He hasn't asked anything about her and I'm worried how this will turn out."

"Natsu's a grown man now. He'll handle everything like a man."

Natsu reached the top of the stairs. Gildarts had his back facing him as he searched for a job. Ever since Cana became an S-Class Mage, they've been going on jobs together. Although half of the money went to booze, they bought a house where they can live together. When Natsu entered his state of depression, Gildarts tried his best to talk him out of it, even using violence, but Natsu completely blocked everything out. They parted on an uneasy plate.

Natsu walked up to his side and stared at the board of jobs. Jobs for S-Class Mages have increased now that there are twelve S-Class Mages in the guild.

"Took you five years to come back here," murmured Gildarts.

"I'm only doing Erza a favor. After that, I'm going on a job and leaving."

Gildarts chuckled. The tension between them seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You're just like me back when I became S-Class. Do you have anything in mind?"

"The one with the burning island really catches my attention."

Gildarts held his breath as he turned to Natsu. Natsu turned to face him when he didn't say anything. His eyes widened by surprise.

Everyone downstairs stopped what they were doing when they heard a commotion coming from upstairs. Mira and Erza rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Gildarts and Natsu going for each other.

"I'm taking that job!" yelled Gildarts.

"No, I am!"

The two girls sweatdropped. They were actually fighting over a job. Mira smiled and giggled.

"They never change," she commented. Gildarts got off of Natsu and laid on the ground. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Looks like I win," Natsu stuck his tongue out. Erza and Mira sneaked off. While Mira went back to the bar, Erza walked up to Wendy.

"Is Romeo back yet?" asked Erza. Wendy blushed at the mention of her fiancee.

"Uh, he said they'll be back in a little bit."

Erza smirked when the young dragon slayer looked away from her stare.

"Tell me, have you two done it yet?" whispered Erza. Wendy turned as red as a tomato and turned to face Erza.

"Of course we haven't!"

"Are you sure? That's not what I heard from Romeo."

"I-It was only once! But then we really liked it- but we haven't done it in a while!" Wendy started to panic. She was never the one to lie to her friends.

"A while as in.. since before he left a few days ago?" Erza cocked an eyebrow. Wendy started to feel light headed and she covered her face with her hands. Erza laughed. She placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed. You should be able to do what ever you want with your fiancee. Even if it involves love making every now and then."

Wendy separated her fingers to reveal her eyes so she looked up at her.

"Is that what you and Jellal-san did before you got married?"

Erza felt her own cheeks start to warm up. She hit the spot.

"Let's go wait outside for them!"

-x-

Natsu walked down the stairs after finally claiming his new job. It paid 4,000,000 jewels, just enough that could last him a few months. Natsu's face fell when a thought occurred. He remembered when Lucy would say how she would always need rent money. Also how in the end, they would come out empty handed. He really missed her.

"Natsu-nii!"

Natsu looked up and saw Romeo walking up to him. Natsu smiled and gave him a big bear hug.

"Romeo. You've grown up a lot. We're about the same height now," Natsu grinned.

"One of these days I'll be taller than you."

"Doubt it. How's it with Wendy? Have you decided on a date yet? Who's the best man?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"We're still deciding. And I'm still thinking about it. Got anyone in mind?" Romeo played along.

"I think I know a certain fire mage thats very suitable and flexible with his time."

"Really? I'll go ask dad, then." Natsu's face fell when Romeo started to walk off.

"Wha-"

"I'm kidding," Romeo turned around and grinned. Natsu smiled.

"You're turning into me everyday!"

"I've always told you, remember? You were always my goal."

Natsu's expression softened. He reminded him of himself back before Igneel's disappearance.

"Anyway, where have you been?"

"I just got back from a job."

"Did it go well?"

"Yea. My new partner really helped out a lot."

"New partner? What happened to Wendy?"

"Master wanted me to take her out and teach her some stuff before her first job."

"First job? Who is she?"

Romeo was taken back. It looks as if Natsu had no idea what has been happening in the guild for the past five years. He couldn't have possible forget. Romeo had to consider that Natsu loved Lucy very much, and he fell into a state of depression when she died. That means, shutting off the whole world, including those closest to him. Romeo was about to explain when he saw Wendy from the corner of his eye, shaking her head, indicating him not to.

"She's.. been in this guild for a while now. I bet you'll meet her soon." Natsu pursed his lips. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Won't even tell me? You're not cheating are you?" Natsu asked with a straight face. Romeo blushed.

"Of course not! Wendy tell him!"

Wendy blushed as well.

"Un!" Wendy agreed.

"Well, whatever. I should find Erza. She said its really important. I wonder what its about."

Romeo wrapped his arm around Wendy's waist when Natsu walked away. He turned to his fiancee. His expression had sympathy written all over it.

"He doesn't know anything?"

Wendy shook her head.

"I don't know."

Natsu looked around the guild but never spotted the red-haired knight. He reached the stage and scratched the back of his head out of irritation. First she asks him to do her a favor, now she goes into hiding. Thats when realization popped in his head. He hasn't seen Master yet. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen Laxus around either. He probably did something wrong and now Master's giving him a lecture.

Natsu headed for Makarov's office and stopped in front of the door. He didn't hear any talking inside, but he could hear movement, followed by a familiar scent. He pushed the door open and froze. Just when he stepped in, a little figure ran behind Master's desk. Natsu could see the ends of her pink hair just before it disappeared behind the desk.

Natsu sighed and his hands fell to his sides. He was set up. The little figure peek her eyes above the desk to stare at the person that came in. Natsu looked up and the figure quickly hid their face again.

"Natsuki, come out of there."

* * *

**Okaerinasai - Welcome Home**

**Tadaima - I'm Back/I'm Home**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki peeked on the side of the desk. She finally stepped out from her hiding spot and faced her father. Natsu furrowed his brows. She looked exactly like her mother. Although, the color of her hair matched her father's. Her long pink hair reach down the midway of her back and she even donned the same one sided pigtail as her from back then. Natsu couldn't help but notice that she had her mother's chocolate brown eyes that he always loved.

Natsu hasn't seen her in years. It was amazing how much she's grown. She looked beautiful, just like her mother. She wore a baby blue and white dress that reached down to her knees. Her tiny feet was covered with a black a white sandals similar to a gladiator's. Over her head was a tan fedora straw hat and on her back was a small pink back pack.

Natsuki stared at her father for what seemed like hours until she hid herself behind the desk again.

"Hey now. You don't have to hide. Come out here," said Natsu. Natsuki stepped out from her hiding spot, but held onto the side of the desk.

"Jii-chan?" Natsuki said in a soft tone.

"Not here."

"Laxi.."

"She's not here either."

"She's talking about Laxus," Erza said when she stepped in. Natsuki ran for her and hid behind her legs. Erza placed a hand on top of her head to reassure her that everything was alright. Natsu looked at Erza with surprise.

"Laxus?"

Erza nodded.

"We didn't see it coming, but whenever Master was out, Laxus would be the one to care for her. Out of all of us, he's spent the most time with her. Whenever he's not around, Mira or I would take care of her."

"Where _is_ Laxus? And Jii-chan?"

"Master went to a meeting, and Laxus took the Raijinshu on a job. In other words, I'm taking care of her."

Natsu looked down.

"Gomen. It seems I've caused trouble for all of you."

"Don't even apologize. The guild loves her. She's a Fairy Tail born child after all. She even went on her first lesson for a job with Romeo."

"Wait, that was _her_?" Natsu asked in shocked. He never expected a five year old to start going on jobs. He remembered when he was five years old, he was still learning all the basic from Igneel. That was before he could handle fire.

"Of course. He only ever goes on jobs with Wendy. Who'd you think he went with?"

"N.. Nobody. Anyway, this favor you wanted me to do..."

"Right," Erza stepped to the side and pushed Natsuki closer to Natsu. "I want you two to spend some time together."

"E.. Erza.."

"Erza-san."

Erza looked down at Natsuki when she tugged on her skirt.

"Trip."

Erza ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at Natsu.

"I promised her we'd go out with just the two of us. But a job came up where a town needs me desperately. Please go in my steed."

Natsu hesitated. Natsuki looked up at him with big eyes. Those eyes Natsu could never say 'no' to.

"Alright."

Erza smiled. She kneeled down to Natsuki's level and held her hands.

"I have to go on a job right now. Is it okay if you go with Papa?"

Natsuki looked at her father. Natsu looked away, feeling uneasy. She turned back to Erza and nodded.

-x-x-

"Natsu, where are we going?" asked Happy. Natsu invited Happy along to relieve tension between him and his daughter. The blue cat even walked in between the two, holding hands with Natsuki, much to Natsu's happiness. Natsuki was a shy one and was not the type to speak her mind. Natsu couldn't find any topics to talk about, since he's only met her again half an hour ago. But with Happy coming along, the blue cat couldn't keep his mouth shut even if he were paid to.

"Fishing."

Happy gasped and jumped up. He looked happier than ever. Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"You haven't gone fishing?" Natsu asked.

"No! Everyone was too busy to go with me! Natsuki would go with me, but the fishes she catches are too big for her. They're bigger than what you catch, Natsu."

"Really?" Natsu asked her. Natsuki nodded.

"But the fishes were too big. I couldn't catch one," she said in a soft tone.

"Then I'll catch you both the biggest one there. We'll have that for dinner."

Natsuki's and Happy's faces brightened up.

The further they walked, the more Natsu got to observe Natsuki. Every time she talked, she talked to Happy. They seemed to have gained a close relationship over the years. Although he was half her height, Happy loved the feeling of her not being as tall as everyone else. It made him feel like he wasn't the shortest person in the world.

On the way to the forest, the three made a turn on to an all too familiar street. When they passed by her old apartment was when Natsu started to feel a hint of depression starting to resurface. Nobody has lived here in years. Her scent was all over the place. Adding Natsuki's scent made the situation more overwhelming.

Natsuki noticed his uneasy feeling and stopped walking to look at the house. It looked like any other normal house in the street. Natsu stopped walking and turned to face her. He looked at the house then back at her.

"Natsuki."

Natsuki looked at her father.

"Let's hurry before all the good fishes are gone," Natsu tried to change the subject. Natsuki nodded and ran up to grab Happy's hand. As they continued to walk, Natsu looked back at the house. So many memories from when he and Happy would sneak in and invade her privacy. Lucy didn't like one bit. But her window was always open. It was a sign that he was always welcome.

They happen to pass by a store that sold toys. It was all Fairy Tail merchandise. Something on display immediately caught Natsuki's attention. She ran up to the window and stepped on her tiptoes. Natsu walked up behind her and furrowed his brows. There was nothing but Lucy's old celestial spirits on display. Sure he didn't exactly know what happened to Lucy's keys after her death, but why would they still be a part of Fairy Tail's collection?

"Loke!" Natsuki pointed. Natsu's face fell at the sight of the pervert in a plush toy form. He remembered how Loke would always get overprotective when they were still dating. He would come out from his key and pop in the most random times. Other than that, Natsu was surprised she knew who Loke was, but then again, there were old pictures from back then in the storage library.

Natsuki must've looked through those pictures over the years if she ever wanted to know what her parents looked like. Plus, she must've heard stories from Erza or Gray or anyone else in the guild. It was a good feeling knowing that he didn't have to explain his life. He was afraid that talking about might made him go through another meltdown.

Natsu couldn't help but stare at Natsuki's face. She looked amazed.

"Let's go."

Natsuki looked up and saw her father walking in the store. He winked at her before stepping. A big grin grew on Natsuki's face as she followed him inside.

-x-

Natsuki held onto her Loke plush toy with a big smile on her face. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the sight of her expression. Although it was only a plush toy, she seemed to really like it. She held it tightly, afraid something might happen to it if she ever let go. He felt an amount of tension and awkwardness being lifted.

They reached the lake in no time. Natsu set their stuff down on a tree not too far away from the pond. Natsuki and Happy ran around playing tag.

"Don't run too far!" Natsu yelled out. He threw his line towards the pond and took a seat. He placed his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his palm. He watched as his daughter and his best friend run around the area while he sat here, fishing. The one person he couldn't keep his eyes off though, was Natsuki.

After Lucy's death, Natsu was at a point where he could care less about anything in the world, especially his own daughter. Makarov took her in and raised her along with Laxus and Erza and the rest of the guild. She grew up in the guild. Everyone loves her. Whenever Erza came over, she would mention Natsuki and tell him how she's doing, but he never cared to listen.

One day, Happy was trying to calm Natsu down from his aggressive state. He had a lot of those whenever he thought of Lucy. But all that ended after a year. He threw everything everywhere. From furniture to vases to plates. One of the things he threw happen to hit Happy. It was an accident, but Happy flew out crying and never came back. Natsu was ashamed with himself, but he was glad. He didn't want him to live with a monster like him anymore.

Natsu looked up and saw the two whispering to each other. Either of them would often glance at him then quickly look away. Natsu sweatdropped.

"How did the situation turn into this," he muttered. "Well, whatever."

-x-

Natsu's eyes fluttered open when he heard yelling coming from not far away. He rubbed his eye and realized he had fallen asleep while fishing. His vision finally cleared and saw Happy kneeling by the pond, shouting.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!"

Natsu finally came to realization when he couldn't find Natsuki anywhere. He ran to where Happy was and dived in. The pond was twenty-one feet deep. It covered a lot of space too. There weren't any fish either, which really pissed the dragon slayer off. He found Natsuki faced down on top of a large boulder. She wasn't moving and it made him worried even more. Natsu swam faster and grabbed her waist. He swam up to the surface and took a deep breath.

He placed Natsuki on the grass and got out himself. Happy cowered over her to see if she's breathing. Natsu had to do CPR on her once until she was able to breathe again. Natsu sighed and leaned himself back.

"W..What happened?" Natsu panted.

"She was running around until she trip and fell in. I tried to get her but my wings couldn't work under water," Happy said as he wiped away his tears. Natsu heard a hiccup. He looked down and found Natsuki's cheeks red along with a few tears running down her eyes.

"G.. Gomen."

Natsu's expression softened. To her surprise, he picked her up and placed her in between his legs. Natsuki tensed up when she started to feel warm.

"Relax. You'll get a cold if you stay in those wet clothes. I'll warm you up," Natsu reassured her. Just touching him, he could send off a warm feeling that can make you feel at ease on a winter night.

"Papa, what magic do you use?" Natsuki asked.

"Me? I use Dragon Slayer magic."

"Just like Wendy-san and Gajeel-san!"

Natsu smiled.

"Ah, but I use fire. Which is a lot stronger than wind and iron."

"Sugoi. Can you show me?"

"Sure," Natsu stood up.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" Happy yelled.

Natsu sensed it and dodged the arrow aimed for his head. Before he knew it, people, with masks and dressed in black cloaks, came running for them from every angle. Natsu removed his red cardigan.

"Happy! Watch over Natsuki!"

Happy nodded and stayed close to her. Natsu ran and slid across the grass, tripping a few enemies. He grabbed the nearest enemy by the leg and threw him towards the ones coming near Happy and Natsuki.

To help him out, Happy, having found a large stick, hit any enemies coming near them that Natsu missed. Natsuki used her bag as a weapon and helped out as well. It wasn't much, but it worked out someway.

More enemies started appearing from behind the trees and Natsu was getting tired. He couldn't use his fire because he hasn't had any in years. He always got annoyed whenever he would see how weak his fire was, so he didn't even try. It was just like Edolas all over again. He hated the feeling of not having any fire in him.

From above a tree, not far away, a certain mage watched as the three desperately tried their best to defend themselves. The more this keeps going, the more tired they'll be. Sooner or later, they'll be overpowered in strength and power.

"Tch, I've had enough of this."

Natsu punch one of them, sending him into the pond. From behind, Happy was knocked unconscious. Natsuki gasped and kneeled down to wake him.

"Happy! Happy!"

Natsu panted as he sent another enemy into the pond. He was getting tired, but it looks as if the number of enemies have doubled. He thought of taking Happy and Natsuki and running off, but where would they run to? The area was completely blocked. It would take a miracle to defeat all of them.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**"

The entire ground not covered by trees froze as well as the pond. All the enemies slipped and fell onto their rears, and so did Natsu.

"Ite!"

Out of no where, Gray revealed himself by jumping out from on top of a tree. He landed in the middle of the pond without slipping or falling to his rear. Natsu rubbed his rear out of irritation.

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Gray calmly placed his hand on the ice and closed his eyes as he concentrated.

"**Ice Make: Freeze**"

Slowly, everything nearest to him started to freeze. It spread all out around him. Natsu was surprised it went around him. The technique finally stopped when Gray felt that he had frozen every enemy in the area. Gray stood up and smirked at Natsu. Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. He was still the big show off from back then.

"Only took five minutes," said Gray as he walked towards him. "Would've taken you five hours."

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Erza wanted me to watch over you guys."

"Then why didn't you come sooner!"

"I thought you could've handled it on your own! I didn't know you couldn't use fire!"

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm taking Happy and Natsuki and we're-" Natsu stopped what he was saying when he couldn't smell a certain scent. He turned around and found Happy unconscious on the ground. He and Gray ran over to him.

"Happy, wake up!" Natsu shook the cat vigorously. Gray sweatdropped. Happy's eyes opened slightly, but then they opened wide when he came to realization.

"Natsu!"

"Thank god."

Gray noticed something missing. He looked up and saw Natsuki's hat lying on the ice.

"Hey, where's Natsuki?"

* * *

**- Ite - Ouch**

**- Sugoi - Amazing/cool/awesome**

**In case your interested, here are the ages:**

**Natsu - unknown. It was never currently stated how old he is.**

**Gray, Cana, Elfman - 26 years old**

**Erza, Mira - 27 years old**

**Romeo - 21 years old**

**Wendy - 20 years old**

**Natsuki - 5 years old**

**Lisanna, Juvia, Levy - 25 years old**

**Gildarts - 53 years old.. wow, he's old. I never noticed. **

**Makarov - 96 years old.. WOW.. lets just say he has A LOT of energy in him.. from drinking booze xP**

**Happy - 14 years old.. unless cat years are different, then i don't know.**

**- Same with Charles and Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu clenched his teeth. With Happy knocked out, there was no one to defend her. He slammed his fist on the grass with rage. He took his eyes off her for one second and this happens. He picked up the Loke plush toy from the ground. The toy, her hat, and her bag were left behind.

"Those bastards. What do they want with Natsuki?" Natsu raised his voice. Happy looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Gomen, Natsu."

"Don't blame yourself. Its those bastards' fault."

Happy frowned.

"Anyway, we should go back to the guild and get Jii-san," said Gray. "This could involve a dark guild we've never heard of before or probably a powerful mage we don't know. We can send out a search party and-"

"Forget it," said Natsu. He grabbed his bag as well as Natsuki's stuff. He stuffed the Loke plush toy in his bag and started to head off. "Let's go, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy flew to his side.

"O-Oi! I'm serious!" Gray yelled. Natsu stopped walking and glared at him.

"So am I!" Natsu yelled back. "Erza said Jii-chan's at a meeting and I'm not waiting for him to come back."

"You don't even know where they went!"

"I can sniff her out!"

"And if her scent disappears?"

"Then I'll figure something out! I won't forgive anyone who hurts my daughter!" Natsu yelled before continuing walking. Gray sighed. He hasn't changed at all. But his last statement really caught his attention.

Walking towards the nearest frozen enemy, Gray broke him from the ground and dragged him along. There was no other choice but to go along with this. Otherwise, who knows what they'll mess up.

-x-

"Why are you following me?" murmured Natsu. A vein appeared on Gray's head.

"I don't have any other choice if you're going to be stubborn," replied Gray.

"But why do you have to bring that," Natsu pointed to the frozen enemy Gray brought along.

"I never trusted your nose," Gray said bluntly. Natsu sweatdropped. Even if five years have passed, he hasn't change at all. He was still the same stubborn stripper Natsu despised.

"Putting that aside, Gray, put some clothes on," said Happy. Gray screamed with surprise. He was stripped down to his boxers without his knowledge.

Natsu's point was proven. Haven't changed at all.

Natsu stopped walking. He sniffed the air and started to feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Gray.

"Her scent's been cut off into two directions. The one going to the right is strong while the one to left isn't. Maybe we should go right..."

"Ba~ka. It could've been a trap to lure you to the wrong direction. Here, melt this guy and we'll ask him."

"Tch, why do I have to listen to you," Natsu murmured.

"Don't complain."

Natsu placed his hand on the ice. He sighed when realization hit him. Gray furrowed his brows at his expression.

"Not good."

Gray placed his hand on his hip. Without any fire, they'd be stuck deciding between two roads they are unfamiliar with. They can either create a fire the old fashioned way, or hope for a campsite to appear nearby.

-x-

"Ugh! What a pain," Natsu complained.

In the end, they decided to create they're own fire the old fashioned way using rocks and wood. After the fifth attempt, Natsu leaned back and wiped the sweat from his head.

"This is getting us no where," said Natsu. Who knew creating fire could be so difficult. This gives him many bragging rights, though.

"Consider it a chance to see what its like being someone who can't use fire magic," replied Gray. Natsu furrowed his brows. He felt as if he's heard that same comment somewhere before. Did Wendy say it before? He shook it off instead.

"H-Hey! I got it!" yelled Gray. Natsu smirked. Gray threw the flamed piece of wood onto a large pile of wood Happy had gathered. The tiny fire turned into a tall bonfire. A large puff of smoke started to rise from the large fire. After five years of going without any fire in him, it was time for a feast.

"The rebirth of the Salamander!" yelled Happy.

"It's all yours, Natsu!"

"Ah!"

Natsu took a step back then ran and dived in. Gray and Happy watched as the fire slowly started to die down. When the fire finally died down, there was no sign of Natsu. Until suddenly, a few pieces of wood were knocked over from the inside. Natsu came out while rubbing his belly.

"I haven't had fire that good in a while."

"Ready whenever you are," Gray called out while he and Happy stepped to the side. Natsu clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Natsu blew out fire aimed for the frozen statue. It was a lot bigger than he expected and it burned down some of the bushes around it. Natsu held his breath to make sure he didn't burn anything else. When the fire disappeared, they saw the cloaked man on the ground, burned up and unconscious.

"You went overboard!" yelled Gray. He ran over to him and kneeled by his side. He removed the masked to reveal a young, teenaged boy. The three were taken back by how young the boy was. He looked to be a bit older than Asuka who was only fourteen.

"He's.. only a kid," Happy commented.

"What should we do?" asked Gray. Natsu's hand bursted into flames. He had a devilish smirk on his face. Gray rolled his eyes and cooled the fire in his hand with his ice. "We'll never get anything out of him if you kill him!"

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do?"

-x-x-x-

Natsu kept a close eye on the young enemy. Right now, he was deep asleep. He and Gray tied him up to a tree so he wouldn't escape when he wakes up. Interrogation will be the best part. Natsu sighed when a minute passed by. On another tree, Gray slept, half naked. Happy was on the ground not far away with his head on his bag, asleep as well. It was only midday and everyone seems to be tired. All the hiking must've worn them out.

Natsu sat on the root of a tree not far from his target. He couldn't sleep nor rest. Natsuki was constantly on his mind. A defenseless girl like her in the hands of an enemy set Natsu on the edge. It was odd for him to care for her this much.

He hasn't cared for her for the past five years. He ignored her birthdays, the chances he would see her, and he even ignored the fact that he was a father. When he saw her face, he felt his whole world shift in some way. He felt a small hint of guilt followed by love and regret when he didn't even realize it. She and Lucy looked so much alike. They are both loved by everyone in the guild.

She looked so small and fragile. She's naive, smart, and cute, traits she received from her mother. Before he even noticed, a single tear had escaped from his eye. He heard a groan coming from the enemy. Natsu quickly wiped away the tear and jumped down from the large root.

The young enemy groaned when he felt a huge pain in his head, and for some reason, he felt really hot. He pinched his eyes tightly closed then opened them to find a man on fire, literally, in front of him, giving him the deadliest glare he's ever seen. The young enemy jump and tried to back away when he realized he was tied up. He looked up at the fired man helplessly.

"Let's talk."

"I-I don't know anything!" the younger boy defended.

"That's not good. I hear there's going to be a forest fire here any second. Do you know what will cause it?" Natsu moved closer to him to manipulate him. The enemy started to sweat from the heat. It was amazing how he was able to turn himself into fire and not affect the forest.

"I-I swear! I don't know anything!"

Gray sighed in his sleep when he smelled the scent of fear along with the scent of something burning. He scratched the back of his head and sat up. He glared at Natsu who was still trying to get some answers in his own way. He threw his shirt towards Happy to wake him.

"Wake up."

"Aye~..."

Gray walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him aside. Natsu yelped in surprise and growled at him.

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong! Let me handle it," Gray turned to the boy and leaned his hand on the tree next to his head and got closer to his face. He eyed him to overwhelm him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Classified."

"Okay, we don't need to know anyway. Are you a mage?"

"Classified."

"Are you in a dark guild?"

"Classified."

A vein appeared on Gray's head.

"Why'd you take Natsuki?"

"Classified."

"_Where_ did you take Natsuki?"

"Classified."

Gray's patience was running out.

"WHO'S YOUR BOSS?"

"Classified."

Before the young boy even knew it, he was slowly being lowered to a huge pot of boiling water. Natsu laughed evilly for his plan will definitely work.

"I hope he tastes like fish!" said Happy.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" the boy pleaded. Natsu smirked at Gray. Gray rolled his eyes. There was only one way to get answers from an enemy- torture.

The enemy sat beside a tree, still tied up. Natsu, Gray, and Happy crowded around him.

"My name is Akio. My comrades and I were sent out on a job."

"A job?" asked Gray. "For that many people?"

"There was only five of us. We can use Multiplication magic."

"Multiplication magic?" asked Natsu. Akio closed his eyes to concentrate. A second later, a clone appeared right next to him. The three Fairy Tail mages jumped up in surprise.

"Suge!" said Natsu as he went to go poke it.

"How do we know _you're_ not a clone?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"Only the original can cast magic. My clones can't. You were lucky to have picked me out of a hundred. But back on topic. We were sent out to kidnap a little girl named Natsuki Dragneel. Paid us millions just for that brat."

"Who sent you?" asked Natsu.

"Some man named Barcadia."

"Barcadia? I've heard of him," said Happy. "Rumors say he's a crazy man. He keeps himself occupied in his mansion and no one really knows about him."

"All those rumors are true," said Akio. "Whenever we would question him, he would ignore anything regarding himself."

"Which way is his mansion?"

"Follow the trail to the left and you'll get there." Natsu furrowed his brows and eyed him.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Hey, I'm helping you out here. His mansion's far and it should take you over night to get there. That's all I can tell you. Now can you let me go?"

Happy looked at the two to see if they had any more questions. Gray shook his head and Happy went to untie the ropes.

"If we find out you were lying, I'll sniff you out and make you regret it," Natsu threatened. Akio nodded in fear and ran towards the pond where his frozen comrades were.

Gray sighed and grabbed their stuff.

"Let's go."

Natsu followed behind as he thought long and hard. Happy flew onto his shoulder.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"By the way, didn't you say her scent was strongest towards the right?" asked Gray.

"Ah, and it's been bugging me. What if that kid was lying?"

"Doesn't matter, if we went the wrong way, then we can just go back and start over."

"There's no time for that! This Barcadia-guy smells suspici-"

Natsu stopped himself when he smelled Natsuki's scent at strongest in the area. Gray stopped to turn around. Natsu sniffed the air. He felt a chill go down his spine as the scent got stronger by the second. It was as if it was getting closer to them.

"Natsu! Gray!"

* * *

**Next chapter reveals the truth behind Lucy's death! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

The two mages turned around to see Erza running up to them. Natsu furrowed his brows. Natsuki's strong scent was coming from her. When Erza caught up to them, Natsu didn't think twice about sniffing her out. Erza eyed him as he did a 360 on her. She was used to his weird tactics. Natsu took a step back and eyed her.

"Why do you smell like Natsuki?"

"Probably because I have some of her stuff. I forgot to give it to you before you left. Its important she keeps it with her at all times," said Erza as she lifted up a small purse. Natsu cringed and backed away.

This must've explained Natsuki's strong scent coming from the path leading to the right. Erza must've been close by, while the group that took Natsuki must've traveled so far that her scent might be disappearing. This is bad.

"Where's Natsuki?" asked Erza. Gray and Happy quickly backed away to where they were at a good distance from her. Erza eyed the two then turned to Natsu.

"She's.. been kidnapped," Natsu hesitated to explain. Erza dropped the purse and pulled Natsu close by the collar. Natsu flinched as Erza was drenched in her own fire.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?"

"It wasn't our fault! We were ambushed! There were hundreds of them!"

Erza was about to retort when she realized that Natsu hasn't had any fire since they got him to come out of the house. Erza backed off, but then gave Gray the same treatment.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WATCH OVER THEM?"

"I didn't know he couldn't use magic!"

It took Erza all her strength to calm herself down. If she didn't, no one would. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the three mages. She had to remember that they're grown men now. Both Natsu and Gray are S-Class Mages. Since the both of them defeated her during the exam, their strength now is on par with hers. Not only that, but they've gotten smarter. They should know what they're doing.

"Do you have a track on her?"

"We're following her scent right now. Apparently, some guy named Barcadia sent out a job to catch her," Natsu explained.

"Barcadia?"

"Ah, heard of him?"

"Un, at the town I was just at. Some stores were robbed and there weren't any clues left behind, but they believe its all from one person, Barcadia. The stuff that were stolen were parts used to create a deadly machine. A machine that can suck out a person's magic power permanently."

The boys jumped up in surprise.

"A magic draining machine?" Happy asked in shock.

"The worst that could happen is you lose your strength and possibly die."

"So if this relates to this Barcadia-guy, then…" Natsu's eyes widen in fear. "We need to hurry."

-x-x-

Gray groaned when he heard a stomach grumble, specifically, Happy's.

"I'm hungry," Happy whined.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should camp out for the night," Erza suggested. "We're going to need our full strength when we get there."

"No! We need to keep going!" Natsu protested.

"We've covered a lot of ground already. We'll camp here. We'll make you another big bonfire to recharge your strength."

"But Natuski-"

"She'll be fine. At any rate, they couldn't have reached the mansion without stopping."

Natsu pouted while everyone else prepared camp. There was no time to be relaxing. The fact that they could be doing something to Natsuki really sets him on the edge. Happy flew over to him and landed on his head. Natsu was surprised at how light he was even after all these years.

"Natsu, let's go get some firewood."

"A.. Ah."

Gray watched as Natsu disappeared behind the trees. He turned to Erza who had cut up a few trees to create shelter.

"Erza, are you sure stopping for the night is a good idea?" asked Gray.

"I don't know. But traveling in the dark is not going to help us nor keep us hidden from any enemies. We'll pick up where we left off before the sun rises."

"But this magic draining machine.. it doesn't make sense. How does it tie to Natsuki?"

"That's been bothering me for a while too. We should just pray he won't do anything crucial."

"Do you know him?"

"I've never seen his face. But I've heard he's a man hungry for power. Must explain the machine. All three of us together should be enough to take him down."

-x-

Gray's eyebrow twitched at the sight of Erza's cooking armor.. or rather, bikini.

"E-Erza, do you really have to dress like that when you're cooking?" Gray pointed to her outfit. She donned a navy blue apron and underneath it, she wore a tight red and black bikini.

Erza turned to him with an innocent look.

"This is the only outfit with an apron. I need to be caution when I'm cooking," she responded. Gray sweatdropped. While Happy was already eating some raw fish, Natsu watched the flames dance from the campfire. He took a huge bite of his fire from the stick he used to stick it in the campfire.

"When is the food ready?" asked Natsu. He still wasn't satisfied with just fire.

"Just a second. This had to be absolutely perfect."

"We're not in a fancy restaurant. You've been cooking for hours," said Gray.

"But our food has to fit the campfire-mood. Otherwise, it wouldn't taste very good," Erza said innocently. Gray facepalmed.

"I give up."

-x-

"Lucy," Natsu watched in pain as his wife suffered through the childbirth. It killed him whenever she screamed. It was the most horrifying sound he swore he never wanted to hear again. The sight that she was in pain made it even worse. He wished he could do more, but right now, all he can do is hold her hand, which is aching. He didn't show it, but his hand was in dear pain. Who knew Lucy had such strength.

"Almost there, Lucy! Hang in there!" Mira cheered. Due to their decision of having the childbirth in the guild, there weren't any real doctors around. Lucy went into labor a bit earlier than planned, so the doctors weren't in. Porlyusica, Mira, Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna were in charged with all the work. The rest of the guild waited outside of the infirmary.

"I.. I can't go on," Lucy panted. Natsu rubbed the back of her hand out of sympathy. If anything, he'd switch places with her anytime.

"Do your best, Lucy. Think about when its over. You'll get to see it smile. And we can go on jobs again! All three of us! Happy too, of course. We can destroy a whole town again! Just like back before you got fat."

Lucy did her best to not laugh. She turned to Natsu with a weak smile. For some reason, she was feeling weak. Very weak, to the point where she couldn't even keep her eyes open. What kept her going was the sound of a baby's cry. She laid her head back in relief. Natsu wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes. He clutched onto Lucy's hand tightly.

"Lucy, you did it!"

Lucy could hardly see with her vision blurring. She could see Mira handing Natsu their baby. She watched as Natsu stared at their baby in awe. She closed her eyes for her strength was leaving her.

"Lucy.. she's beautiful.. Natsuki..."

Natsu stared at his new born baby with amazement. He turned to show Lucy their baby when he saw her eyes closed.

"L.. Lucy..."

Porlysucia's eyes widened when Lucy didn't respond.

"Wendy, do whatever you can to get her to keep breathing! Natsu, make sure her eyes stay open!" she ordered.

"Eh?" Natsu looked at her in fear. Mira started to worry.

"Porlysucia, what's happening?" asked Mira.

"She's too exhausted from overexertion. Her energy is leaving her."

"W.. What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu. He turned to Lucy who looked as if she wasn't breathing.

"Her body was too weak from the start. She must've pushed herself passed the limit."

"Lu.. cy. Lucy. Lucy!" Natsu raised his voice. "Lucy! Open your eyes! Please!"

Lucy cringed and tried her best to open her eyes.

"Keep doing that, Natsu! Keep talking to her!" said Erza. Wendy was doing the best to her ability to strengthen her. Porlysucia was right next to her, helping her. Mira could only watch as tears fell from her cheeks. Lisanna comforted her sister while she hid her face in her shoulder.

"Lucy, look. It's our baby! It's Natsuki!"

"Ee... she's beautiful..."

"She takes after you. She looks exactly like you," tears appeared in Natsu's eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his free hand. "Look, I'm going to try calling to her. Natsuki..."

Natsuki only cried. Natsu chuckled when she didn't respond. Lucy smiled weakly at his effort.

"She can't even hear me. That's right, she doesn't even understand us. But she'll be smart. She'll take after you. Everyone will love her! She's the first ever Fairy Tail baby!"

Natsu's eyes widen when her eyes started to close again.

"Lucy! Please, stay awake! Please..." Natsu pleaded as tears rapidly escaped his eyes. Lucy turned to Natsu.

"I'm counting on you, Natsu..."

"Lucy... Lucy... no... Lucy! Look! Do you wanna touch her? Here," Natsu grabbed her hand and placed it on Natsuki's cheek. He was surprised to see Natsuki's crying calming down when she touched her. Natsu felt Lucy's hand squeeze his.. then she released.

"Lu..cy.."

Natsu stared with shock. Mira fell to her knees as she sobbed. Lisanna fell as well. The sisters hugged each other for comfort. To the side, Erza looked down to hide her face behind her hair. She tried her best to hold in the tears, but Lucy was a dear friend she loved, how could she not cry. Wendy hid her face in her hands as she cried. Porlysucia placed her hand on her shoulder and looked down in shame.

Natsu still couldn't believe it. She tightly held onto Natsuki for he feared he might drop her due to his arms going weak. He tightly squeezed Lucy's hand.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! Don't joke around!" yelled Natsu. Natsuki started to cry again.

"Natsu! You're causing her to cry!" Erza took Natsuki from him. Natsu's eyes widen when he saw the look on Erza's face. It was as if her life was taken out of her. This infuriated him.

"Lucy.. isn't dead! She's just asleep!"

"Natsu.." Lisanna watched as Natsu shook his head in denial.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy looked at him helplessly.

"She's not dead!"

"Natsu.. don't make this harder than what it already needs to be! Admit it! She's gone," Mira's voice cracked at her last statement. Natsu gritted his teeth. He squeezed Lucy's hand with both hands and raised it to his head. He closed his eyes as he cried.

"Lucy.. why? We're supposed to be partners! We're supposed to go through this together! So.. why are you leaving me? You promised... You were supposed to see her smile. We were supposed to go on jobs together.. all three of us. Lucy.. you're my life.. my world.. I love you. So, please.. come back."

Erza looked down at Natsuki. Although she had her father's hair, she looked exactly like her mother. Erza bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Natsuki had gone to sleep when the room calmed down. She didn't want to start anything.

Wendy opened the door and stepped outside of the infirmary. Everyone outside perked up when she came out. Makarov was the first to consult her.

"How did it go?" Makarov asked. Wendy remained silent as she looked down to hide her face.

"Wendy.. what's wrong? Is everything okay?" asked Romeo as he comforted her.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Gray. Everyone was starting to worry when she didn't respond. Porlysucia stepped out next and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Porlysucia-san, what happened? Is the baby okay?" asked Levy.

"Ee, the baby's alright, but Lucy's not."

"Don't tell me.." Gray and Elfman ran in the room to see Natsu going berserk.

"Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!"

Gray and Elfman tried their best to calm the fire dragon slayer down.

"Natsu! Get it together!"

"No! Lucy! LUCY!"

Natsu's eyes bursted open. He quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was inside the tent Erza had built up before. Everyone around him was asleep. Happy turned over in his sleep when Natsu accidentally moved the blanket next to him. He looked down at his hands. He couldn't stop shaking. He had another dream, no, a memory from that day. The day Lucy died.

* * *

**Projects, finals, and SAT are piling up in one so updates might be kinda slow. I apologize. **


	6. Chapter 6

Gray took a deep breath when he heard some movement coming from inside the tent. He slightly looked up, but hid most of his face in his bag in case an intruder came in. He only saw Natsu getting up and leaving the tent. Gray sighed and rubbed his eye. What is that idiot doing in the middle of the night? There are high chances he could ditch them and run after Natsuki.

Natsu didn't look back as he left the tent. He only headed for where his legs took him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth out of frustration. Its been nothing but memory after memory every night. Why _now_? What did he do to deserve going through those painful memories again? Going through the first time was enough. Did he need any more punishment for all the troubles he's gone through?

Gray laid low in the bushes as he followed Natsu. If he were to go off and look for Natsuki this late, Erza will kill Natsu, then him if he doesn't bring him back. He followed Natsu until he finally stopped in front of a riverbank. He watched as Natsu sat down and stared at the water. The moon wasn't full, but it casted enough light for Gray to see a few tears falling from Natsu's eyes. Gray sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. There's no other choice.

Natsu stared at his reflection in the water. He quickly wiped away the tears when he heard a few footsteps coming his way followed by the familiar smell.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"I should be asking you that." Gray took a seat on the ground next to him.

"Where's your clothes?"

"N-Not the point..," Gray looked away in embarrassment. "You were crying.."

"It's nothing," Natsu looked down.

"It didn't seem like nothing. What happened?"

"It's just a nightmare.."

"Of..?"

"A memory.. of that day.."

Gray's expression softened. Just from those five words, he knew what he was talking about. That day was a horrible memory, not just for Natsu, but for all of them. A precious nakama passed away. Not only that, but a new nakama was born. Gray knew they'd never forget that day, and he knew Natsu might go on a rampage again if they continued further on the topic.

"By the way, remember when we used to go on jobs? All five of us together?" Gray did his best to change the subject.

"Ah..."

"It's nostalgic, ever since that day.. it hasn't been the same. Erza and I have been going on jobs separately. Happy goes on jobs with Wendy and Charles now, and you haven't left your house since then."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's been a while since we went out together like this. We might not have Lucy anymore, but we have Natsuki."

Natsu remained silent.

"She's a strong girl. She takes after the both of you. Everyone in the guild loves her. I remember there was this one day when we planned out her first birthday. Everyone was in such a fuss to get everything perfect. You should've seen her face when she came into the guild to find a five feet cake on the stage. She would constantly wish for the same thing.. for the past five years..."

Natsu looked at his reflection. He already knew where this was going.

"As for everyone else.. Erza and Jellal had a secret wedding.. did you know?" Gray changed the subject again.

"You don't say..."

"Ran away together for a few weeks and suddenly came up out of no where. The ring on her finger was what gave it away. Jellal's traveling around the world with Ultear and Meredy. They're still stopping any dark guilds on the move."

"How long ago?"

"Three years ago. By the way, did you know about how Romeo proposed to Wendy? Went up to the mountains and blew up 'Will you marry me?' with fireworks."

Natsu chuckled. Romeo was never the one to do anything flashy, but he'd do anything for the ones he loves.

"Cana and Gildarts have gotten closer. They've been drinking a lot, and at times, Gildarts would win. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are the same as ever. Everyone has changed, but then again, everyone is still the same."

"How are you and Juvia? Rumors are going around saying she's always coming in the guild with a lot of pain in the morning. What are you doing to her?"

Gray turned red. He looked away while rubbing the back of his head. Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Probably from jobs."

"I thought she goes on jobs with you?"

"She takes her jobs very seriously."

"Since when? All she ever does is cling onto you."

"That too.."

"Wha..? Whatever… You know what I find funny? We don't fight as we usually do."

"I'm a grown man, Natsu. I'm too old for fun and games now."

"Whatever you say," Natsu stood up and started heading for the tent, leaving Gray by the riverbank. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Thanks for the talk," Natsu murmured. Gray smiled. He got up and they walked back to the tent together. They walked in complete silence. Thankfully, Erza wasn't awake. They snuck into their usual spots and slept as if the whole conversation didn't happen.

-x-

"Ugh, why did the weather suddenly get so hot?" Natsu complained.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Really? I feel fine," said a shirtless Gray. A vein appeared on Natsu's head.

"Why you-"

"Deal with it. You're a fire mage. Don't complain abou the heat," Erza snapped. Gray snickered. Natsu pouted until Erza turned around to eye him.

"N-Nani?"

"You're more talkative than you were yesterday. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uh, well..."

"Well, whatever happened last night, I'm glad. It's nice to have the old Natsu back."

Natsu blushed and looked away to hide his face.

"What's with that? Don't say anything that's unnecessary."

"She liiikes him..."

Out of no where, Erza pulled the three of them down behind a bush.

"Wh-What-"

Erza covered Natsu's mouth before he could say anything else. Gray peeked above the bush and saw a familiar group passing near by.

"That's the group that took Natsuki!" said Happy.

Natsu's eyes quickly darted towards their direction.

"We must've beat them here," said Erza.

"Here?" Happy looked up and was surprised to see the top of the mansion not far away. "That was fast!"

"Looks like the mansion wasn't as far as I thought," said Gray. "So, what's the plan?"

-x-x-

Happy flew up to the sky, making sure to not reveal himself by flying above the trees. He tightly held onto Natsu as he flew. They needed to know about the situation more before they can do anything more. More over, they need to get closer. The roof was their best bet.

Once they reached the top of the mansion, Natsu jumped down, making sure not to cause a loud thud.

"I'll wait here," said Natsu.

"Aye! I'll be back with Erza next."

Natsu watched as Happy disappeared into the trees. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the scenery before him. Being in the position where he is now reminds him of back then at Everlue's mansion.

"Lucy..."

It was his and Lucy's first job together and it was also when their team first started. A lot has happened since then. Memories he will forever cherish.

Happy appeared again. This time, with Erza. All four of them soon met up on the roof.

"What now?" asked Natsu. "Should we break in and take a look?"

"If that's whats best," said Erza. Natsu burned a large hole on a window fit enough for them to go through. Natsu climbed through first and quickly ducked down to hide his shadow. Erza and Gray followed him in.

Natsu sniffed the air and felt a strong scent coming from his right.

"Can you sniff out Natsuki?" asked Erza.

"Ah, and she's not far. This way," Natsu led the way as he followed his nose. Her scent got stronger and stronger. Natsu led them down the stairs, trusting his nose. Natsu furrowed his brows when he saw a double door at the end of the hallway. Should they just burst in, or wait? Screw it.

When they reached a part of the hallway that spilt into four ways, they were ambushed by masked guards. Gray gritted his teeth when a sword scratched his arm. He completely forgot to put his shirt on this morning. Natsu slid on the ground where a double bladed axe barely touched the tip of his nose.

"**Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!**"

Gray created a massive sword out of ice. It was obvious they know they had broken in, there was no chance of hiding it.

"**Exquip!**"

Erza transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. They were outnumbered by a lot. It was best to get this over with quickly.

"Natsu! Go on ahead! We'll handle everything here!" yelled Erza. An enemy snuck up behind her, but she was too quick to block the attack.

Natsu nodded. He ran for the door when he realized something missing. He turned around and saw that Happy was fighting side-by-side with Gray and Erza. Happy was usually the one to give him support, but it looks like he'll be going solo on this. Natsu didn't slow down as he ran through the doors.

Gray slashed an enemy in the stomach when he got too close.

"You're not going to go with him?" asked Gray.

"He's stronger now," said Happy as he whacked an enemy with his own hand-made sword. "He doesn't need me anymore."

Natsu's eyes went wide with shock for what was before him. The room he bursted into pretty much took up most of the mansion. It was nearly five stories high and it was completely dark with no windows. But none of that was what caught the dragon slayer off guard. The one thing that caught his attention was the three-story large glass circular containment sitting in the middle of the room.

Inside it was an unconscious Natsuki.

There were machines everywhere with sparks going off from some of them. There was a large chimney behind the containment, but it wasn't lighted. The only light came from the lights inside the containment.

Natsu ran for Natsuki and banged on the glass.

"NATSUKI, WAKE UP!" Natsu banged on the glass once more to no results. He took a step back to examine it. He then realized it was the magic draining machine Erza was talking about. Its being used to drain Natsuki's power. Natsu banged on the glass surface again with more force.

"NATSUKI!"

"Smashing your fists on the glass will do you no justice."

Natsu gritted his teeth and turned around. No one was there. Natsu lighted his fists on fire.

"**Zetsu.**"

Natsu immediately saw the move before he could make it. He jumped out of the way as multiple void blasts were thrown at him. He felt like he's seen this move before.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Natsu aimed his fire at the dark area beside the chimney. Barcadia jumped from his hiding spot and ended up in front of the containment.

"What do you want with Natsuki?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, considering you're her father."

"Are you trying to kill her? WHAT IS SHE TO YOU?"

"Power. Absolute power."

Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"As the daughter of the strongest dragon slayer and the last and most powerful celestial spirit mage, it wouldn't make any sense if her magic power wasn't greater than others," explained Barcadia.

"I.. I don't get it," Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Her magic power exceeds any other living being on this planet! All that power is being wasted on a puny brat like her."

"And how do _you_ tie into this?" Natsu glared. He's always felt something odd whenever he was near Natsuki, but he didn't expect it to be this. Most powerful mage?

"All that power.. will be mine."

* * *

**I kinda took Aria's magic and used it for Barcadia. I wanted him to be strong enough to face Natsu, yet weak enough to want more power. **


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki groaned when she felt the ground beneath her shake. The ground was cold and she felt somewhat weak. She opened her eyes slightly only to cover them from the bright light coming from above her. She flinched when the ground shook again. She looked to her side and saw some explosions from outside her window. Her eyes widened when she saw her father being attacked.

She sat up and looked around her surroundings. She started to panic when she realized she was trapped. She reached for her bag and took out the things she wasn't looking for. Her eyes started to flood with tears when she didn't find the object she was looking for. She crawled towards the window and started banging on it.

"PAPA!" Natsuki cried out desperately. "PAPA!"

"**Teleportation.**"

Natsu clenched his fists as Barcadia would disappear and reappear from different areas. He was landed a harsh blow coming from behind him.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

Natsu spun around and kicked him before he could fall to the ground. Barcadia was sent flying towards the wall.

Natsuki watched as the two went for each other without taking a rest to catch their breath. This was the first time she's seen her father's full power at his strongest. His magic was amazing and beautiful, just like from what she's heard from the others in the guild.

_"Jii-chan," Natsuki tugged on Makarov's coat._

_"Hm?"_

_"What's Papa's magic like?" Natsuki asked innocently. Makarov thought about it, only to come up with negative answers. Natsu's magic has caused nothing but destruction not only for a town, but for his bank. Thankfully, Erza overheard her question and came to the rescue._

_"Natsuki," Erza knelt down so she was the same height with the four year old, "your father's magic is beautiful. Even your mother thought so."_

_Makarov facepalmed at her obvious lie. He and Lucy have always held the same thoughts when it comes to Natsu's fire._

_"I'm sure you will see it one day," Erza continued._

"Papa…"

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

Natsu sent Barcadia flying towards the wall harshly. Natsu used the time to attack the container, until he realized Natsuki had awaken. Her crying face made him think twice about breaking the glass. He would be to reckless if the glass were to hit her. Natsu growled and clenched his fists. He retorted back to attacking Barcadia who had gotten up and almost sneaked up on him.

He had to find a way to stop the machine by machine. But he first had to take out the brain to it all. Natsu screamed as he pulled a few quick jabs onto Barcadia. Natsu had underestimated his power. He seemed weak, but he endured all his attacks without showing any signs of magic.

Natsu's squeezed his fists tightly at the thought of the container. Out of no where, his fists started to produce lightning as well as fire. He furrowed his brows, but then his eyes widened from realization.

He still had the lightning given by Laxus back on Tenrou Island. After all this time. He smirked and looked at the container. Natsuki watched from the inside with wide eyes. Natsu ran for the container and jumped high up in the air. If he were to hit the middle of the bottom of the glass, it could possibly hit and hurt Natsuki. He couldn't risk that.

"**Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Instead of just fire, Natsu blew our lightning as well. Natsuki covered her head on the ground. She screamed and covered her ears from the loud sound of his roar. The attack hit the container straight through, creating two holes on each side. One was in the area Natsu aimed at near the top of the glass. The second hole was in the center of the back of the glass.

Natsu grunted. His lightning wasn't as powerful as it was back then. He landed back on the ground on both feet.

"NATSUKI, HANG IN THERE! I'LL GET YOU OUT SOON!" Natsu called out, now that she'll be able to hear him. Natsuki looked up and nodded. Barcadia got up from the grown and wiped the blood that was trickling down from the corner of his lip. He chuckled.

"After five years of complete silence, it looks like you're still as strong as you were back then."

"Just went on a small hiatus," replied Natsu. "Now tell me how to stop that drainer!"

"That machine can never be stopped! The time it stops is when all her magic is completely drained! Only five more minutes!"

Natsu gritted his teeth from annoyance.

"**Teleportation.**"

Natsu took his eyes off of him for one second, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. He felt two pairs of hands on his back.

"**Metsu.**"

Natsu's eyes rolled back from the shock. He suddenly felt incredibly weak. He fell forward and landed on the ground with a big thud. Natsuki started banging on the glass as she cried.

"PAPA!"

She had just witnessed her father's defeat. What could be worse?

Erza's team appeared on the doorway after having defeated all the guards.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out. Natsu slowly regained his consciousness from all the shouting from his nakama. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his daughter crying out for him to get up. But that was the problem. He couldn't move. All his power is gone.

Erza gritted her teeth when Barcadia started to approach Natsu. She's heard that Barcadia has the power to drain magic, same as Aria from Phantom Lord. It was possible that their magics would be the same. That was a big problem. If any of them were to get close, their magic could be drained and everything would just end here and now. She was amazed at how long Natsu had lasted.

Erza's thoughts were disturbed when she felt Natsuki's little bag still around her. She looked down and found her solution. She quickly looked up at the container and was relieved to see a huge hole near the top of the glass. She removed the bag and handed it to Gray.

"Gray, throw this inside the container!"

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Just throw it!"

Gray was taken back.

"NATSUKI! HEADS UP!"

Natsuki looked towards Gray and saw him toss something over to her. It went through the hole above her. Natsuki stood up and caught it. She gasped when she realized what it was.

Barcadia approached Natsu. He lifted his head by pulling his hair.

"You really think you could overpower me? You're weak, and you always will be."

Natsu clenched his fists. He was taken back at the fact that he could. Just a second ago, he couldn't move anything in his body. That means, his strength was coming back to him a lot quicker than he expected. But time was running out.

"For kidnapping my daughter.. you will suffer," Natsu threatened.

"But you wouldn't be there to see it," Barcadia raised his hand over Natsu's face. Natsu closed his eyes tight. The first thing that came to his mind was Lucy.

"**Open! Gate of the Lion!**"

Natsu's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar chant.

"**Loke!**"

Suddenly, Barcadia was knocked away from Natsu. Natsu managed to catch himself with one arm. He flipped himself around so he landed on his back. His eyes widened when he saw Loke attacking Barcadia. Where could he have come from?

"**Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales!"**

Natsu looked towards the direction where the chant came from. His eyes widened when he saw that it his own daughter causing all this. Natsuki's hand was raised with a different key in hand.

"**Libra!**"

Libra appeared from the hole of the container. Loke jumped out of the way. Barcadia was held down by the gravity magic from Libra. All this was a lot to process for Natsu. He never knew his own daughter had magic to begin with, let alone a Celestial Spirit Mage. What shocked him the most was her magic. Where did she learn this magic from? The biggest surprise was that fact that she was able to call out two spirits. Two spirits. Lucy couldn't do that when they first met.

"**Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophichus!**"

Natsu watched as Ophichus appeared from its key and broke through the glass container. It headed for Barcadia who was still being pinned down by Libra. Natsu winced as he was crushed by Ophichus' large size. This was all too much. There was only one other person Natsu knew who could summon more than two spirits. And it looks like she took after her mother. Natsu could feel his whole body again. He stared at his hands and squeezed them tight. He was so careless during his fight. Lastly, Ophichus roared before returning back to its key. Libra disappeared as well. Natsu got up and ran for Natsuki who was still inside the container. Natsu slid on his knees and hugged.

"Papa!" Natsuki returned the hug. Erza, Gray, Happy, and Loke walked over to them.

"God, I was so worried about you," Natsu murmured. "I'm so sorry I lost you."

Natsuki shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"But I got to see Papa's magic! It was so cool! Erza-san was right! Your magic was pretty!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Well.."

Erza smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you for returning her keys, Erza," said Loke. "I don't know what I would've done if something like this were to happen when I'm not around."

"Of course. But I don't think you should worry about her being all alone anymore."

-x-

"Can someone please explain this to me?" asked Natsu who pointed to Natsuki playing withe Plue and Happy.

"Simple. She inherited Lucy's keys," said Gray. Loke nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"How? What happened to Lucy's keys after she died?"

"We kept it safe in the guild's storage," explained Erza. "Those are very rare keys Lucy has worked so hard to collect. So we stored it deep in the storage where no one would find it. We thought it might be useful in the future, and it looks like it was."

"But at the age of five to have magic? Isn't that a little early for celestial spirit magic?"

"Her magic power has exceeded its limits since birth."

"Where did she learn it? Lucy's not here, and Yukino's..."

"_I_ taught her," explained Loke. "I couldn't resist. Although her hair looks like this idiot's, she's just as beautiful and sweet as her mother."

"Natsuki wanted to learn the same magic as her mother, so it ties in," said Gray.

"Does.. she have _all_ of her keys?" Natsu murmured. Natsu looked towards his daughter and he could've sworn he saw Lucy. Natsu's eyes started to flood with tears.

"Every single one of them. All thirteen golden keys and all her silver keys."

"Good... I'm glad," The corner of Natsu's lips twitched into a smile. He fell onto his knees as he covered his forehead. He placed his free hand on the ground to support himself. Erza's expression softened when she saw a few tears falling to the ground. She knelt down and hugged her friend. She rubbed his back and hid her face in his shoulder. Gray lowered his shoulders and unfolded his arms.

Natsuki ran up to Loke and tugged on his pants. Loke kneeled down to her level. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the Loke plush toy.

"Why is Papa crying?" asked Natsuki. "Is Papa sad? Is it my fault?"

"No no," Loke comforted her by rubbing her head. "He's not sad. He's happy you're alright."

"But why is he crying?"

"He just misses Mama."

* * *

**I apologize for the sucky fight. I re-watched some of Natsu's fights in the anime and pretty much most of his moves aren't named attacks like "Iron Fist" and "Claw". It was pretty much Natsu hitting his fire. **


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu walked along side Erza as they lead the group through the forest. Loke was still here and he was carrying a sleeping Natsuki on his back. After calling the military, Team Natsu fled from the scene.

"So, I guess that explains the whole job thing with Romeo," said Natsu.

"It's not technically a job. They just went out to investigate a crime. It only took so long because the area was so far away. She said she didn't want to go on a job until you showed up," said Erza.

"R.. Really?"

"Jii-san actually thought she was capable to go on a job when she was only four. But she always refused," said Gray. Natsu looked down. Happy frowned as he stared up at his best friend. He must be going through a rough time. Happy was surprised when Natsu chuckled.

"This really does feel like old times. Aside from the pervert in the back, Natsuki really and literally takes up Lucy's spot," said Natsu. A vein appeared on Loke's head at his nickname.

Erza stopped walking when she saw the sun about to go down.

"We should set up camp. We won't be able to find our way through at night," said Erza.

As everyone set up their camp, Natsu created a huge fire with his flames. When the tent was set up, Loke gently placed a sleeping Natsuki on Natsu's sleeping bag.

"Looks like I won't be needed here," whispered Loke.

"Ah, I'll keep an eye on her," Erza whispered back. As then, Loke vanished. Erza looked down at Natsuki's sleeping face. She removed a strand of hair that hovered over her closed eye. She couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face. She had a feeling this would be the last time she'll be seeing it.

Everyone gathered for dinner around the campfire. Natsuki only stared at her food.

"Eat up. You must be hungry," said Erza. Natsuki dug into her food as if it were so precious, she had to have it now. Erza laughed. "Slow down or you'll get sick."

"Her appetite takes after you," Gray murmured to Natsu. Natsu looked away as he ate his fire. Gray chuckled when he saw the side of his lip twitch into a smile. Natsuki looked up and saw Natsu eating fire by sticking a large stick in the campfire then bringing it to his mouth. Natsu noticed her stare.

"Is there something you find interesting?" asked Natsu. Natsuki quickly shook her head and went back to eating. Her mind replayed her father crying back at the mansion. Loke said he missed her mother.

-x-

When no one was looking, Natsuki hid behind a tree away from the campsite. When she thought the coast was clear, she sneaked off into the forest. Natsu was the first to notice when her scent started to disappear. He got up and started to follow it. Gray looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"Small walk."

Natsu didn't need to move fast, for her scent was still strong. He loved the feeling of knowing her scent so well. She had most of Lucy's scent on her. It reassured him that he won't ever lose her. Natsu reached a point where there were no trees, but a tall hill at an open area. Natsuki sat on top of it.

Natsuki cringed and turned around when she heard the sound of a stick snap. Natsu held his hands up in defense. Natsuki relaxed and laid down on the grass. Natsu joined her on the ground as well. After a long awkward silence, Natsuki broke it by pointing up to the sky.

"Little dipper!"

Natsu chuckled.

"And that one's the big dipper," Natsu pointed. Natsuki turned to face him.

"You know?"

"Your mother and I used to come outside and stare at the stars like this. Every time, she would point out everything that was up there. We would go out every night, I knew almost all of them. She was like my own star, a star only I was able to reach."

"Papa, can you tell me about Mama?"

Natsu sat back up and looked down at his daughter skeptically.

"Haven't you heard stories about her in the guild?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No one would tell me. Erza-san said you will."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair in shock.

"No one?"

Natsuki nodded.

Natsu couldn't say he wasn't surprised. She knows nothing about her mother? And after all this time.. for five years, other than the fact that she was a celestial spirit mage.

"Your Mama.. she was a lot different from all the other girls. She came from a rich family, with big houses, and fancy dresses, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be her own person. She was strong and smart. She was beautiful. She loved everyone in the guild and hated no one. She would always put others before herself."

Natsuki watched as tears started to form in his eyes. She sat up herself.

"She complained a lot," Natsu chuckled at the thought as he ignored his tears. He only stared at the ground as he talked. "On every job we went, she would complain after every time I burned a village. She would get mad at me, but that never lasted long. Everyone loved her. Everyone would smile whenever she's around. When she would cry, we would cry too. No one could hate her.

She.. she.." Natsu placed a hand on his head for he couldn't find the right words to say. The thought of all the times they spent together was overwhelming. Natsu gritted his teeth as he looked down to hide his face.

Natsuki rubbed his shoulders. Natsu looked up and realized he was making a scene. He quickly wiped away his tears.

"S-Sorry. I got carried away," murmured Natsu.

"Ne, Papa..."

Natsu looked up and saw her looking down. Her eyes were covered by her pink bangs.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, if it was okay..."

"Okay...?" Natsu moved closer.

"Erza-san said not to cry..."

Natsu was taken back. He didn't expect Erza to be that strict to her, especially to little ones like Natsuki.

"She.. She said not to cry except for one place."

"One place? And where would that be?"

"Papa's arms," Natsuki looked up. Natsu watched as the tears rapidly streamed down her face. His own tears started to resurface as well. She was strong. Just like her mother. For not crying about her mother this whole time and for not knowing anything about her for so long. She was even stronger than him.

"Papa, is it okay not to hold it in anymore?"

Natsu pulled her in for a hug. Natsu tightened his hold as his daughter sobbed harder. All these years. All these painful years. He regretted not seeing her. He regretted not caring or loving her. He regretted shutting her out of his life. He regretted everything.

Natsu rubbed her back as she calmed down. They've been in each other's arms for a while. He pulled her away and wiped away her tears.

"Natsuki.. were you lonely?"

Natsuki nodded her head as she bit her lip to prevent more tears.

"Do.. Do you hate me?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"Is it okay.. if Papa came to stay with you?"

Natsuki nodded. She hugged her father again. Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly. He knew the feeling of being abandoned. He knew the feeling of not having a parent around and being lonely. He remembered feeling miserable and desperate to find Igneel years ago. He never considered what Natsuki might've felt all these years. But he'll promise himself to make up for all those years.

-x-x-x-

"Laxi!" Natsuki ran up and jumped onto Laxus. He caught her and brought her up to his height. Natsu raised an eyebrow. He still found it odd that Laxus would be the one to care for his daughter.

Natsu screamed in pain when Makarov squashed him like a bug with his oversized fist. Natsuki gasped while Laxus stared with a blank expression. Natsu's feet and hands twitched for he couldn't feel them anymore.

"I-I give! I give!" yelled Natsu. Makarov removed his hand. Natsu regained his breath.

"That's for disappearing for the past five years."

"Right, I deserved that," Natsu panted. He screamed again when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He turned around and glared at the person that hit him. "Bastard! You wanna go?"

"You owe me five years worth of fights, Salamander!" retorted Gajeel. Levy was off to the side trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"G-Gajeel, calm down."

Both Gajeel and Levy had went out on jobs. Levy's short blue hair had grown to where it almost reached her hips. Unfortunately, her height hasn't grown much, though. Gajeel's long hair was tied up and it looked even more spikier than before, and his clothes didn't look as raggedy as before.

"Hooh? I'm getting fired up."

"Lily!" Charles and Happy flew up to their friend they haven't seen in a long time.

Natsu and Gajeel pressed their heads together and glared at one another. If they were to start going for each other now, the whole guild can be in a huge mess. It was just like old times. Natsu backed off when he sniffed an unfamiliar yet familiar scent.

He looked aside and saw Juvia appearing from the doorway. She gave Gray a long and lingering kiss. From the corner of his eye, he saw three kids walk in. Two boys and one girl. The little girl skipped in while the other two walked behind her. The unfamiliar yet familiar scent came from them.

The tallest boy had long and spiky jet black hair. The features of his face made Natsu almost mistake him for a miniature Gray. He wore a long white trench coat, similar to Natsu's. He wore black pants and black combat boots. His appearance matched Gray's from before the Tenrou incident.

Natsu would've thought he was a troublemaker if it weren't for the ends a black Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. Natsu made a note to keep an eye on him.

The second tallest boy had long and blue spiky hair and pale skin. He was a few inches shorter than the tallest boy. He donned a chained necklace with a sword dangling at its center, almost similar to Gray's. He wore a white long sleeved, buttoned up shirt and a black vest. Black jeans and black and white vans.

The shortest one was a girl with long and curly black hair similar to the tallest kid. She wore a white sundress and white floral sandals. Unlike the other two, she gave off a more happy and carefree vibe.

"Kuro-chan!"

Natsuki jumped down from Laxus' arms and ran for the tallest boy. Natsu watched as her daughter gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Natsu's chin fell to the ground. He felt himself slowly break into a million pieces and fade away. What just happened?

Gray, Juvia, and the two kids walked up to them. Gray couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's condition.

"What's wrong Natsu? Have you finally cracked?"

"Natsu, it's been so long!" said Juvia. "Its nice to have you back."

Natsu came back to his senses. He immediately bursted into flames and pointed to the boy Natsuki was hugging.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?"

Gray raised an eyebrow when he pointed to his son.

"My son, Kuro."

Natsu's fire died down in surprise.

"And, they're..."

"These are Regen and Haruhi," Gray picked up Haruhi and placed her on his waist. Haruhi giggled as he did so. She was so tiny and small, he did it with ease. "They're my kids."

"Papa! Papa!" Natsuki called out. Natsu looked down. A vein appeared on his head and he bit back his tongue when he saw her so close to Kuro.

"Wha-"

"Kuro is my boyfriend!"

* * *

**I'm actually a HUGE Gray&Lucy fan. But when I heard that the voice actors for Gray and Juvia were the same as Tomoya and Nagisa from Clannad, I fell in love. So, if Gray and Lucy can't be together, I hope their kids will be xD**

**Kuro - 6 years old**

**- Kuro (black) = um.. I don't know how I came up with this name. I actually wanted Gray's son to be named after a color just like "Gray". Instead of an english color name, I thought I'd come up with a japanese one. It was actually supposed to be "Shiro" which stands for white, but since Gray kinda has this badass/punk-ish character, I went with Black. **

**Regen - 5 years old. **

**- Regen (Rain in German) = Since 'Juvia' is spanish for rain, I thought I would come up with a name in a different language as well. I found Regen and it was the only one that I thought would actually sound like an actual name. **

**Haruhi - 3 years old. **

**Haru (spring) + Hi (sunshine) = I wanted Juvia's daughter to be a complete opposite of her. While Juvia can be dark and gloomy at times, Haruhi is fun and carefree. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Chapter!**

"EHHH?" Both Natsu and Gray jumped up with their hands raised in the air in surprise. They then look to one another when their reactions shocked each other as well.

"WHAT IS YOUR SON DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS! OI! KURO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DATING THE ENEMY?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?"

And just like old times, Gray and Natsu went for each other, but this time it was more violent than usual. Their strengths have increased throughout the years. A small fight between the two of them could lead to the destruction of the guild.

Out of no where, the two were splashed with cold water. Natsu looked up and saw that it was Gray's other son, Regen, whom had drenched them with water. Must've taken after his mother. He then saw ice appearing on Gray's wet feet, keeping him in place. He looked down and saw that both of his own feet were covered in ice as well.

"NANI?"

"Haruhi, you're getting better with your ice. Now can you let go of Papa?" Gray said in a soft tone.

"You never taught me, Papa," replied Haruhi. Just then, Natsu felt the ice beneath him break into a million pieces. The ice melted and turned into water. He looked up and saw that Kuro had his hand held out. It was him that had unfroze him. Suddenly, all the water around them started to move towards Kuro. A huge ball formed on the tips of his hands. He watched as it hardened and turned into ice. Suddenly, the frozen ball turned into a rose.

Natsu watched as the rose floated towards Natsuki. She accepted the rose with a huge smile on her face. Natsu's chin fell to the ground. He was an ice mage _and_ a water mage. Natsuki ran over to him and raised the rose up to his face.

"Papa! Isn't it pretty?"

Natsu folded his arms. It was very detailed. He couldn't find anything wrong with the boy.. as long as he didn't inherit his father's stripping habits. Maybe the fact that she had a boyfriend right after claiming himself to be a father shocked him a bit. Even worse it was his rival's son. This must be karma for not watching over her properly. He definitely never expected that their kids would ever get involved in a relationship. They're only five and six years old. They might not take their relationship seriously now, but they will in the future.

Natsu couldn't help but smiled. If Lucy were here, she would be all for it.

-x-

Natsu, along with Gray, watched as Natsuki, Kuro, Regen, and Haruhi played around with each other in the beach. One of the best things about the guild was having the beach as the backyard.

"They all have magic in them. Do they have the same strong magical power as Natuski?" asked Natsu.

"Well.. not as strong as her's, but they're still strong. Regen's full body is water, just like Juvia's, so he's had his magic from the start. For Kuro, he wasn't like Juvia, but water was his first magic. We found out he could use ice when he froze the guild's pool. Juvia was never able to do that so we assumed he inherited both our magics. As for Haruhi, she can use ice maker magic, but she uses it unconsciously. She isn't as strong as her brothers'. She's still learning."

"I see. Must've inherited their strength from their mother.."

"Asshole."

Natsu laughed.

"By the way, you never told me about Natsuki and Kuro," said Natsu.

"I've always saw it coming, but I never knew they'd get together this young. Just know that I'm completely against it, but since its Natsuki, I couldn't say no."

"You know if they get married, that would make us in-laws."

Gray scrunched his nose in disgust as he turned to Natsu. Natsu had a blank expression on his face. But they bursted into laughter at the thought. Natsu remained quiet. He never expected to reached this stage so early.

"Are you prepared for the responsibility?" asked Gray.

"Erza, Laxus, and Jii-chan handled all the crucial parts. Its my turn to do the rest."

Natsu stood up and walked over to Natsuki. Gray watched as he swept her off her feet and held her in his arms. He's growing up. He's finally returned to his old self again. It felt like old times seeing him like this again. He missed their fights and arguments they would have everyday. It was all thanks to Natsuki that he got do this again.

"Are you ready?" asked Natsu.

"Un!" Natsuki replied.

-x-

Natsu held onto his daughter's hand tighter as he face the three who looked after Natsuki when he couldn't. It was time. It was time to stand up and move forward.

"Are you really sure?" asked Erza.

"It's no walk in the park. It won't be easy," said Master.

"I took care of Happy when he was born. I'm ready for it," replied Natsu.

"What if she's sick?" questioned Laxus.

"I'll go to a hospital."

"If she's crying?"

"I'll kill the reason."

"If she's hurt?"

"I'll comfort her."

"If you _lose_ her?"

"I'll find her."

"And if she's in danger?"

"I'll protect her."

Laxus was impressed. He folded his arms and nodded his head in approval. Erza looked down to hide the smile that was growing on her face. This was the Natsu she was looking for and waiting for to come out of his shell.

"I'll be watching then," said Laxus.

"Natsuki's stuff is ready and packed in Master's office. I'll send everything else as soon as possible," said Erza.

"If you need anything, all you need to do is call," said Master.

Natsu's expression brightened. Natsuki squeezed her father's hand. She didn't really understand what was currently happening around her, but her father looked so happy. She never saw him this happy before. All she wanted was to be with her father, nothing more. Laxus kneeled onto one knee and Natsuki ran over.

"Laxi!"

"You're going to be staying with your papa from now on. Be a good girl and cause a lot of trouble for him, okay?"

"Oi!"

Natsuki giggled. Laxus planted a kiss on top of her head.

-x-

"Don't go too far, Natsuki! You could get lost!" yelled Natsu.

"Hai~!" Natsuki skipped ahead on the unfamiliar path. They were way up in the forest and out of the city. Natsu held all of their stuff with one hand. It was heavy, but he was happy. He was the happiest man alive. And he was happy to be alive. Although, he was upset when Happy declined his offer.

_"Why don't you live back with me?" asked Natsu. "We're fixing the house and making it look good as new."_

_"Nope!"_

_"Wha.." Natsu was shocked with his reply. Happy's face had confidence written all over it. _

_"I'm a big cat! I can take care of myself!"_

_Natsu smirked and folded his arms. Obviously, there was a reason behind this._

_"Its because you want to stay with Charles, right?"_

_Happy froze._

_"You liiiike her."_

_"Don't copy me!"_

Natsu chuckled. He'll miss living with his best friend. He looked up and saw that Natsuki had found his house. Anyone who hasn't been through his path before could've gotten lost easily. He walked up behind her and patted her head.

"It looks bad now, but we'll fix it and make it as good as new. How does that sound?"

"Good!"

Natsu smiled. He lead the way to the front door and opened it for her. Natsuki ran inside. Natsu was thankful for Erza and Wendy to come at the right time. If they hadn't, the whole place would've been filled with bottles and the place would've reeked of booze.

Natsu placed her stuff to the side. He'll know where to put them once they reorganize the whole house. He walked over to Natsuki and placed her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise. Natsu laughed.

"Let's go get supplies."

He walked out of the front door and immediately stopped. Natsuki looked at the back of his head when he abruptly stopped. She turned around and saw the reason. Gray, Erza, along with the rest of the guild had gathered in their front lawn. Each of them carrying all sorts of equipment with them that would be useful to repair a building.

"W.. What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"We thought you could use some help," said Erza.

"Repairing a house, that's a man!"

"You're only capable of destroying things after all," said Gray.

"I don't want Natsuki living in a dump like this," said Master. Natsu was taken back. "So, I thought we should help you repair it."

"Jii-chan..."

"Alright, brats! We're not only building a house here. We're building a home! Put your magic to work and show what a Fairy Tail Mage is capable of!"

A whole month everyone had worked for. After that month, the big house had looked the same way Natsu and Lucy had built it, only it expanded. It looks somewhat similar to the Heartfilia mansion. Although, Natsu didn't see why they would need that much space for only two people. But he understood the reason when Gray, Erza, and some of his friends would barge in unannounced. He didn't care at first, but after a few weeks, he really started to get irritated. He didn't understand how Lucy could put up with them throughout the years.

-x-x-x-

Today was the day. Natsu tightly held onto his daughter's hand as she led the way. Natsu felt happy yet somewhat scared and nervous. Its been years since he's been to the cemetery, and it looks like Natsuki knows the way around it quite well. They stopped in front of a certain tombstone. A small platform was created making it look the tallest out of all the tombstones. Natsuki took the flowers from her father and sat on her folded legs. She placed the flowers in front of the tombstone and placed her hands together.

Lucy Dragneel

July 1, X767 June 20, X794

Natsu was on the verge of tears. He never saw Lucy's tombstone before. Just the sight of it was a bit overwhelming. He placed his hand on his head to hide the tears. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold them back.

"Papa.."

Natsu fell to his knees.

"It's okay to cry, Papa."

Natsuki hugged her father as her own tears started to fall. Natsu looked up when he saw tears that weren't his fall to the ground. His expression softened. He wiped away his tears with his shoulder and wiped away Natsuki's tears with his thumb.

"Sorry, I just miss your Mama."

"I miss Mama too."

Natsu wiped away the final tear that escaped her eyes.

"Remember what we're here for.."

Natsuki nodded and faced the tombstone. Natsu got into the same position and placed his hands together. Together they prayed.

Natsu leaned back onto Lucy's tombstone as Natsuki walked around the cemetery. She would often place flowers in front of tombstones that had weird names on them.

_Lucy.._

Natsuki started running around while throwing flower petals in the air.

_You must be disappointed in me._

Natsuki laughed as the petals fell over her.

_I lost my way for five years. I gave up and left our daughter all alone. I regret everything._

Plue appeared from his key and as usual started to shake as if he were in the freezing cold. Natsuki kneeled down and petted it.

_I want to change. I want to be the father Natsuki needs. I want to make up for the five years I abandoned her. I want to have the right to love her._

Out of no where, Happy came flying and crashed into Natsuki and Plue. Natsuki and Happy laughed.

_Your last words... I never considered them, but I understand now and I completely ignored you. You counted on me to watch over her, but I was too much of a coward to do it._

Gray as well as Erza walked over. Gray swept Natsuki off her feet and raised her high in the air. Natsuki spread her arms out with a huge grin on her face.

_I'm going to make things right from now on. I'm so sorry I disappointed you, but now I'm going to make you proud._

"Oi, Natsu! Let's go! We've got a job all ready!" yelled Gray.

"Ah! Give me a minute!" yelled Natsu. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_Ne, Lucy..._

Natsu watched as his team started walking down the hill, disappearing from his view.

_Was there ever a reason why you named her 'Natsuki'?_

He turned around to face Lucy's tombstone.

_Natsuki.. summer hope.. it really suits her._

"Natsu! Hurry up!" yelled Happy from the bottom of the hill.

"Let's go, Papa!"

_I miss you, Lucy. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then, but I'm going to do a better job in protecting our daughter. I'll protect Natsuki. I'll protect my reason for hope._

* * *

**Natsuki (Summer Hope The reason I chose this name was because it pretty much sums up the whole story. 'Natsu' means summer and I wanted the daughter to have a nice meaning to her name especially after what Natsu has been through. Her birthday is on June 20 and I found out that it was the first day of summer this year, I hope, so it fits well. **

**I felt really bad when I found out that Lucy's mother actually died at age 27. I was actually intending on making Lucy alive and kidnapped this whole time, but I wanted to focus on the fatherly side of Natsu and his bond with Natsuki. **

**First completed Fairy Tail story! Kinda sad but happy that its over. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story. I'll be back again with more Fairy Tail stories.**


End file.
